Kanone Amalthea
|seiyuu = Yuki Kaida |nationality = Liberlian |birthDate = S.1175 |birthPlace = City of Grancel |affilliation = * R&A Research * Liberl Army (former) * Jenis Royal Academy (former) |occupation = * Secretary * Captain (former) |gender = Female }} 'Kanone Amalthea '(カノーネ・アマルティア) is secretary at R&A Research and a former Captain of the Intelligence Division of the Royal Army of Liberl. Background Kanone earned a place on the staff of the military operation office shortly after her graduation with excellent grades from the military academy. She was re-assigned to the newly-formed Intelligence Division on Colonel Alan Richard's recommendation. She was later appointed as Colonel Richard's aide-de-camp, assisting directly with the military operational command. Personality Kanone Amalthea has a very sadistic personality, and is a very strict woman. She was extremely devoted to Alan Richard in FC, and could fly into a jealous rage if anyone tried to take Alan's attention away from her. She is extremely forceful when push comes to shove. In SC, her devotion to Alan continues ever still as she tries to orchestrate his release from prison. By this time, she has become so desperate that she is willing to sacrifice her life for him and sees no meaning in her life after she is arrested by the Army. However, thanks to the kinds words of the temporarily released Colonel Richard, Kanone starts to regret her actions and seeks redemption becoming a lot more kinder than her previous self. History Trails in the Sky FC In Trails in the Sky FC, Kanone Amalthea initially serves as a major character, but then later becomes an Antagonist from Chapter 3 onward. Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde Kanone Amalthea first appears during the Bose arc. Chapter 2: Madrigal of the White Magnolia Chapter 3: The Black Orbment Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City In the final chapter, Kanone finally steps into the role of antagonist when she helps Alan Richard capture both the Queen and take over the kingdom. Trails in the Sky SC Declaration of War After some time in hiding, Kanone appears for the first time after the earthquakes incidents in Zeiss are resolved. Outside Leiston Fortress, Kanone Amalthea is scoping out Leiston Fortresses' Defences and notes that she will just have to change the way the game is played. She then says to herself "Sir......just wait a little bit longer. Your freedom is coming soon, Colonel. I promise." The Kidnap of Duke Dunan Kanone is next seen when she kidnaps a drunk Duke Dunan. She reappears after Dunan starts cursing Estelle and Kloe/Klaudia and she starts calling out to him. Kanone greets the scared Duke who is backing away, and motions 2 intelligence agents to come up behind him. Kanone tells him not to get so tense and asks him for his help and makes him come with her. After that exchange, Kanone leads her men into the harbor and orchestrates the theft of one sample Arseille engines and the installation of it into the Orgeuille, she then waits for Estelle and co. to arrive while her men buy some time for her. Facing the Orgeuille When Estelle, Schera and Kevin arrive, Captain Amalthea calls out to them with her men and the captured Duke behind her. Estelle addresses her as Captain Amalthea and Amalthea corrects her as she is an ex-captain now. Kanone further replies that she heard the dogs making a ruckus, and when she came out, she came across them. She then replies that Bracers are kind of like dogs and Estelle tells her not to screw with them after all the terrible things that she has done. Kanone asks what Estelle is going to do about it as she merely wants to put Duke Dunan on the throne as promised and that it has nothing to do with her. Surprised, Estelle responds by asking the duke if he is going to make the same mistake again and Duke Dunan responds by yelling at her to not be an idiot and explains that Kanone's group just want to use him. Kevin sarcastically mocks Amalthea that Dunan really seems like a willing participant and Scherazard confronts her on her real goal: to rescue Alan Richard. Hearing this, Kanone decides to dispense with the pleasantries and orders her men to begin Operation: Pride's Resurgence and further orders the men to hold the Bracers off for a moment. Kanone enters the warehouse while the men block the door as Estelle yells at them to let Renne go. The men then attack Estelle and co, but soon get defeated by them. Panting the men curse their luck while Estelle and co. tell them to move aside. Suddenly, the door to the warehouse gets blasted open and Kanone exits the building on a huge orbal tank. The men move to the side of the building during the blasting. Schera tells Estelle and Kevin that the tank is mostly likely the Orgeuille and motions them to move back as the tank moves forward. Driving out of the builiding, Kanone pops out the hatch and asks them how do they like the tank. She then explains that the Orgeuille was a tank that they had in development for a while and that it has twice the firepower of an Erebonian tank and is more than a match for of their airships. Estelle and co. mutter about how crazy this all is and Kanone continues that the project was halted because they could never find a big enough engine, so they stored it away until one could be procured. Kanone then proclaims that the engine for the Arseille is more than enough for it and praises Aidios for her blessings. Outraged, Estelle asks what she is planning to do with that thing and Kanon cries that she is gonna storm Grancel Castle with it and force the queen to give up the throne. Estelle and co. out their outrage, but Kanone insults them for their slowness and declares that she will end the legend about Grancel Castle's invincibility today. Kanone continues her bragging for a bit more and then goes back inside the tank and starts driving it towards Grancel Castle. Estelle and co. follow after her, but Kanone manages to reach the entrance of the port before them. However, before Kanone can go through those gates, gunfire stops her tank in its place. Popping her head out of the hatch, Kanone sees flashlights flashed at the tank and the Royal Guard just beyond it with Julia Schwarz at the command of it. Julia expresses her relief at being able to make it in time and greets Kanone who yells out her name in disgust. Julia says that she never expected to face Kanone like this and Kanone replies by asking Julia why is she here when she is supposed to be training at Leiston Fortress. Julia explains that she received a call from Colonel Cid who was concerned that something would be happening in Grancel and that when she got the call, she rushed here by airship. Kanone curses herself for thinking that Cid was useless and Julia informs Kanone that Cid was a member of Cassius Bright's squad back when he and Alan Richard were fighting together in the Hundred Days War and that her mistake was underestimating him. Kanone agrees and asks what Julia's men what do they think they are doing. She then declares that the weapons they are using are probably orbal cannons from the Arseille and asks if they are really gonna combat the Orgeuille with those measly things. Julia replies that she is correct that they don't have enough power to take down the tank, but they can slow her down and informs her that the Colonel's battalion will be arriving soon. Julia then asks Kanone to surrender. Kanone, however, just laughs and mentions how Julia hasn't changed at all since military academy "Straight as an arrow, cold as midwinter and not a hint of fear." Kanone continues that they may have fought like cats back then at every opportunity, but she admired her on some level and Julia agrees with her. Kanone pauses for a bit and declares that if Julia continued to stand in her way, then she will show her no mercy. Kanone then goes back into the tank and aims her guns at the cannons and Julia orders her men to prepare the cannons in response. Julia then orders them to fire, however, a strange black light emits from the tank and shuts down their cannons. Julia realizes that its the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon and curses her naivety and hopes that the tank has shut down too. The tank then suddenly starts moving and Julia asks how that is possible. The Orgeuille then fires at both of the cannons and easily takes them down. Kanone then fires the tank machine guns and injures Julia and all of her men. Popping back out, Kanone tells Julia that its a unit that can stop all orbal devices dead and yet allows the device that its attached to, to function. Kanone then squeals in delight about how perfect this is and starts gloating about how unstoppable she is now. Julia punches the ground and asks Kanone where she got the Gospel and she replies that she got it from a concerned citizen and that all she had to do was to agree to go along with the experiment. Estelle and co. then catch up and sees what's going on. Realizing that its the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon and another one of Ouroboros' experiments, Estelle proclaims that this is bad and Kevin agrees that its not good because they can't use arts or anything orbal around it. Kevin decides to use his trump card and pulls out the Chronos Rod artifact from his coat. He then tells Estelle and Schera that if this works hopefully the Gospel should stop working briefly enough for them to disable the tank. Schera asks if he is joking and Estelle asks if he can do it. Kevin replies that it will be 50-50 chance of success or death and ask that they pray that it works. Activating the Chronos Rod, Kevin charges at the tank and smacks the Gospel causing a bright light to flash which disables the Gospel. Julia gets back up and moves closer to the tank asking how did it stop and Kevi explains that when you break an artifact, there is a release of a huge amount of orbal energy and notes that not even a Gospel can handle all that power at once. The Tea Party's Final Menagerie Kanone calls Kevin a madman while Estelle and Schera run up and congratulate him. Kevin gets embarrassed and tells them to stop while Kanone gets even more madder and prepares to attack them at full force. Kevin then turns Julia and yells at her to take the tank down now while the Gospel is still inoperative. Julia then attacks the tank along with Estelle and co. and eventually manages to take it down after a grueling battle. After the battle, the tank implodes and Estelle and co. cheer their victory. Kanone pops out the tank and Julia tells Kanone to accept her loss and surrender. Kanone screams at Julia that a little setback like this will not stop her from rescuing Richard and fulfilling their vision and summons her remaining men for one final attack. The two groups then battle and Estelle's group comes out on top. On the ground, Kanone begs Colonel Richard for forgiveness as Estelle and co. try to catch their breath. A man voice's suddenly rings out and asks if it is over and Duke Dunan walks over from behind the tank. Kevin asks if he was kept inside the tank and Dunan replies that he was. Dunan thanks Estelle for saving him and offers to give her one of the pieces from his art collection. Estelle politely declines and talks about the unexpectedness of his kindness when suddenly she remembers Renne. Looking around, she asks where Renne is and Dunan explains that he was the only one inside and that there was no girl in a white dress. Estelle runs up to Kanone and yells out where is Renne, Kanone replies that she doesn't know what Estelle is talking about. Estelle keeps prodding until Kanone finally figures what's going on and starts laughing. Estelle asks what's going on and Julia asks Kanone, "What's wrong?" Kanone replies that everything's wrong and proclaims to everyone that she was tricked by a little girl. A voice then rings out calling Kanone rude for calling her a "little girl" and Renne appears on the roof of a warehouse. Renne greets everyone and asks metaphorically asks if the moon is lovely tonight. Renne then continues by asking if they enjoyed her little "tea party" and proclaims that she liked the explosions and screams the best. Kevin and Schera start panicking while Estelle scolds Renne and tells her to come down. Estelle then offers to come and get her, but Renne tells her there is no need because this is the best seat for her the master of the tea party. Not understanding, Renne pulls out her scythe and introduces herself to Estelle as Enforcer No. XV: Renne, the Angel of Slaughter. Kanone watches as Renne betrays Estelle and explains how everything was a lie and after Renne is done and Colonel Cid and the Bracer Guild arrive, watches as Renne makes her get-away on Pater-Mater while Estelle screams out Renne's name. Straight after that Kanone is arrested by the military. Tea Party's Aftermath The next day, Kanone is seen held in the villa being pleaded by Cid and Julia to help them out. Cid then asks what her relationship with Renne and what she knows about Ouroboros, but Kanone remains silent. Julia tells her not to be so stubborn and that she is only making things worse for herself and her men and that she doesn't believe that she would want that for her men. Kanone declares that she and her men were prepared to lay down their lives from the start and that she needs to come up with a better threat than that. Hearing this, Julia screams at Kanone to stop playing the martyr and mentions that having seen all of that she must understand the gravity of the situation and the threat that Ouroboros poses. Colonel Cid then chips in and reminds Kanone about how much Colonel Richard loved Liberl and his wishes for his country and asks Kanone what Richard would do in this situation. However, instead of complying, Kanone screams at Cid and exclaims how dare you speak of the Colonel's feelings when they were the ones who engineered his fall from power. Julia starts screaming at Kanone, but Kanone replies that she has got plenty to say about Julia as well. Kanone continues that she's probably relishing her own fall and urges Julia to laugh at her to prove herself right. Julia tells Kanone to stop, but Kanone continues by talking about how hard she has worked to get a position where she could help the Colonel and that she doesn't have a reason to live now that she's been thwarted and begs Julia and Cid to kill her. The door then opens and a man's voice tells Kanone that what she said was very foolish. Cassius Bright then enters the room and greets a confused Cid and Julia. After being asked why he is here, Cassius replies that he came to report to the Queen about something and that he only arrived in Grancel a few hours ago when he heard what happened.Still angry, Kanone asks if he's come to gloat too and Cassius tells her that he is not and laments that he is being treated this way and thought that he was much more of a lady-killer than Richard. Kanone screams at him to shut up and is about to blame him, when another voice tells Cassius not to tease her so much. Surprised by the voice, Kanone's head snaps up and looks at the door as Alan Richard walks into the room. Getting settled, Alan greets everyone and explains that he begged Cassius to temporarily let him out so that he could speak to Kanone. Kanone is surprised by this and Alan takes the opportunity to apologize to her for making her go along with his selfish ideas and turning her and his men into criminals. Alan continues that he wanted to apologize to her about this for while, but Kanone declares that's it not true and that he didn't force them into anything and Alan rebuts that he did, even if they do think that they followed him freely, he pressured them into it and that the responsibility for all this is his alone including the previous night's incidents. Alan then declares that the Intelligence Division is formally disbanded and that all previous duties and functions are hereby under the control of army headquarters and all former members are to cooperate with them immediately. He then thanks Kanone for leading his men up till now and that she doesn't have to do any more crazy stuff now. He then pleads with her to stop thinking that her life has no meaning, and cry out that she wants to be killed. Hearing this, Kanone starts crying and wailing. Gallery Kanone Amalthea - Bust (SC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO SC) Kanone Amalthea - Bust (3rd Evo).png|Portrait (EVO 3rd) Kanone Amalthea S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft Trivia * While not playable in Trails in the Sky SC, Kanone is implemented as a playable character in the files. Category:Characters Category:Royal Army of Liberl Category:Trails in the Sky FC Bosses Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters